1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method of, and an arrangement for, diagnosing a condition of a patient and, more particularly, to the diagnosis and the optimization of the diagnosis of disease in human patients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heart and brain disease are still the leading causes of death around the world. Conventional detection of such disease relies on devices for measuring heart and brain wave activity by sensing electrical signals at various sites on the human body, and by recording these signals as waveforms. A cardiologist or a neurologist evaluates the waveforms to determine abnormalities therein. Such evaluation requires considerable training and skill. Even despite a high degree of training and skill, an waveform can still be interpreted as indicating normal activity even in the presence of advanced coronary artery disease and brain epilepsy. Experience has shown that conventional devices, although useful, are not sufficiently reliable to diagnose disease, either due to insufficient sensitivity or specificity, and certainly not at an early stage of disease. It has been estimated that over 50% of people with occlusive coronary artery disease or brain epilepsy have been reported to have normal EKG/EEG wave forms.
The prior art has proposed several approaches to extract more information from the signals.
However, in each case, usually a small portion of one cycle of the processed signal has been utilized. This has proven to be an unreliable diagnostic tool.
Signals arise from the discharge of electrical potentials from hundreds of thousands of electrically active cells, thereby resulting in a complex resultant signal. Isolated signal processing analysis of small portions of the processed signal does not produce reliable data. The analysis of a single function characteristic of the signal simply does not produce sufficient or reliable information. Conventional time and frequency domain analysis of the signal, as well as the analysis of isolated minor portions of single functions of the signal, fail to address information regarding non-linearities as well as cross correlation, coherence and phase angle over time. The joint effect of all these functions, particularly over an extended test period of many test cycles, has not been considered. As a result, the early and reliable detection of disease, as well as the specific diagnosis of the type of heart disease, are not presently available, particularly at a time when the chronic disease might be treated and its progress retarded or halted.